Single Player Campaign
Single Player Campaigns are battles against NPC (Non Player Character)Goblins and their preset villages. There are currently 50 Single Player levels, and each level has 3 stars that can be achieved for a maximum possible 150 stars from all levels. Achieving all 150 stars satisfies the "Get those Goblins!" achievement worth a total of 35 Gems. Each level also has varying Gold and Elixir rewards that can be raided from storages and Town Halls. The basic mechanics in the Single Player Campaign are the same as in multiplayer, with the following exceptions: *No player Trophies are won or lost. *There is no time limit. *The number and type of Defensive Buildings do not follow what is available to players and are limited only by the available space. For example, the current final level "Sherbet Towers" has 6 Wizard Towers and dozens of Bombs (only 4 Wizard Towers and 6 Bombs are available at Town Hall at even level 10). Furthermore, Defensive Buildings of any level can appear on any map. *There are "decoy" buildings which serve no purpose at all (other than counting towards the percentage). *Attacking (in the Single Player Campaign) will not remove an active Shield. *A battle will not finish in the case of a disconnect. In fact, disconnecting during a battle will prevent a victory even if it had already been achieved and you will lose all spawned troops. *The attacks on the Single Player Campaign will not give you loot bonuses, unlike multiplayer battles. Most people attack while they have a shield and nothing else to upgrade to give them something to do. Doing the campaign is very well worth it, as the raids are worth 4,853,500 Elixir and 4,853,500 Gold. Furthermore, you get Gems for three-starring every map. A number of the levels have no Air Defenses, Archer Towers or Wizard Towers. That means you can easily complete them with a single Balloon (or other air troop). Be aware that other missions can still be won with 1 Balloon as well; you just have to destroy all the Wizard Towers, Air Defenses and Archer Towers with other troops/spells first. *A note of caution when deploying a single Balloon to destroy entire bases in this fashion: while there is no time limit, the game itself can still time out due to inactivity and cause your attack to fail (regardless of how many stars you had earned to that point). To avoid this simply zoom or pan the screen periodically. Below is a list of all Single Player missions and their rewards, along with brief strategies for completing them: Payback This map is part of the tutorial. You only need to send in 2 Barbarians to finish, or in the Tutorial you are given 5 Wizards, so use one or two and place them next to the Cannon. Loot: 500 Gold and 500 Elixir. Goblin Forest This map is part of the tutorial. Drop in 5 Barbarians at the Archer Tower to complete. Loot: 500 Gold and 500 Elixir. Goblin Outpost Just deploy a few Barbarians through the main door, they will destroy the two cannons. Loot: 500 gold and 500 Elixir. Rocky Fort Deploy 7 Giants through the opening with the two Cannons. Alternatively, deploy around 10-20 Barbarians through the opening, and use a Giant and a few Archers on the side with the single cannon protected by level 1 Walls. Loot: 1,000 Gold and 1,000 Elixir. Goblin Gauntlet Deploy 3 Giants or a few Barbarians at each Cannon. Loot: 1,000 Gold and 1,000 Elixir. Cannonball Run Deploy 5-10 Giants on the upper torces inside the base. Alternatively, deploy one Giant for each Cannon as meatshields while you deploy Archers to take the Cannons out. Loot: 1,000 Gold and 1,000 Elixir. Two Smoking Barrels Deploy 2-3 Giants on each Cannon. Deploy extra troops if necessary. Loot: 2,000 Gold and 2,000 Elixir. Gold Rush Deploy 5-10 Giants through each opening on the left and right. Loot: 2,000 Gold and 2,000 Elixir. Maginot Line Send in a couple of Barbarians to set off the Bombs, then charge for the Cannons. Loot: 2,000 Gold and 2,000 Elixir. Rat Valley Drop a single Balloon to wreck the whole base while ignoring the Traps, or drop a few Goblins through the opening to set off the numerous Bombs, then send in a swath of Barbarians to destroy the "cleared" base. Loot: 3,000 Gold and 3,000 Elixir. Brute Force Drop one goblin through the opening and deploy 5-10 Giants. One Balloon (or Minion) will just as easily destroy the base as well. Loot: 3,000 Gold and 3,000 Elixir. Gobbotown Deploy 8 level 2+ Giants and 2 level 2+ Wall Breakers next to a Cannon. A single Balloon will easily destroy the entire base as well. Loot: 3,000 Gold and 3,000 Elixir. M is for Mortar Strategy: There are no Air Defenses, Archer Towers or Wizard Towers, so you may easily drop a Balloon or two and destroy the base. Another strategy is to bomb the front of the base with a cannon, then drop a barbarian/goblin to set off the Spring Trap. Then, use a few Giants to distract the Mortars and Cannons and deploy a few goblins and barbarians/archers to destroy the rest of the base. Loot: 4,000 Gold and 4,000 Elixir. Megablaster Deploy 1 or more Archers at the top to take care of the Air Defense and drop (a) Balloon(s) to take care of the rest of the Defenses. Loot: 4,000 Gold and 4,000 Elixir. Immovable Object Send in about 25 Archers (preferably level 2 or higher) at the southeast entrance to take out the Air Defense, then 1 Balloon to take out the rest. Note that there are Spring Traps to the side entrance to the Cannons. Loot: 4,000 Gold and 4,000 Elixir. Fort Knobs Use barbarians on the air defenses, then drop one Balloon to destroy the entire base. Drop more Balloons if you want to speed up the process. Another strategy is to use a single Archer to take out the Air Defenses and a single Balloon to destroy the remainder of the base. Care must be taken to place the Archer so the Cannons can't reach her. Also note that this will take a long time, but you will actually make a profit as a result of the few units used. Loot: 5,000 Gold and 5,000 Elixir. Watchtower Place about 15-25 Archers to take out the Archer Tower, a single Balloon will handle the rest (you can place a Giant to shield the Archers if necessary). Loot: 5,000 Gold and 5,000 Elixir. Fool's Gold Swarm many Balloons or dozens of Archers on the left and right side at the Air Defense / Archer Tower. 6+6 Level 2 Balloons is not enough (confirmed), 8+8 Level 2 Balloons was enough though 7+7 may work if the Balloons target the Air Defence and then the Archer Tower (confirmed). Loot: 5,000 Gold and 5,000 Elixir. Thoroughfare Send in 15 Barbarians to each of the Archer Towers, and then 20 Archers to take out the 2 Air Defenses. Clear the rest with a Balloon. Loot: 6,000 Gold and 6,000 Elixir. Bouncy Castle Drop few Wall Breakers and then 50 level 3 Barbarians at the upper right Cannon. Once the Archer Towers destroyed, clean the rest with a Balloon. Loot: 6,000 Gold and 6,000 Elixir. Fikova Loot: 6,000 Gold and 6,000 Elixir. Drop several giants at the air defenses, and then sweep up with one balloon. You could support the giants by dropping a lightning spell (it won't do much but it's something). Note: 15 Level 2 Giants (7 on one side of air def, 8 on the other) wasn't enough to knock out the air defenses before being destroyed. Tested several times. Added archers as extra dmg but they target houses. Gobbo Campus Loot: 7,000 Gold and 7,000 Elixir. Drop a few giants at the bottom, then send in archers well behind the giants, then repeat for the next section. Drop a few barbarians at the archer towers and finish up with a balloon. The above strategy didn't work with all level 2 units, so it took some testing to find one that did. 1 Wall Breaker at the bottom, suggest aiming for the bottom left cannon first. Then deploy 11 Archers at each tower, 10 is not enough. After all Archers are deployed, send all your giants (should have 9 if you are TH 4, like me) to the bottom cannon. Then watch as you come close to losing but eventually win :) Danny Boy 1 Goblin in each will clear all of the Traps out of the bottle-necks. Drop a few barbarians at the archer towers, then deploy several giants at the air defense, supported by a few archers. Throw a balloon at them to finish up. The Barbarian strat didn't work for me. Dropped about 11 Archers per Archer tower then about 10 Giants for the Air Defenses, finishing with a Balloon. Loot: 7,000 Gold and 7,000 Elixir. Ommahha Beech Drop some barbarians down below at the archer towers, then drop archers at the air defenses. Finish with a balloon. Alternative: 26 Giants at the Archer Towers on bottom and 1 Balloon. Also, you can use the Giant-Healer combo from the bottom of the base, after destroying the Air Defenses. Loot: 10,000 Gold and 10,000 Elixir. Walls of Steel There are many traps at the two side entrances to the fort. Place an archer or barbarian to activate these. Next, use giants to destroy the archer towers. Then place 1 or two balloons because there is nothing to shoot them down. Loot: 10,000 Gold and 10,000 Elixir. Sicilian Defence Loot: 10,000 Gold and 10,000 Elixir. Drop barbarians at the archer towers up top, then drop a few at the bottom, then storm the archer tower, then one balloon will take care. Alternative: Make 26 giants. Drop about 14 at the bottom Archer Tower and the rest at the top Archer Towers, finishing with 1 Balloon. Obsidian Tower Loot: 15,000 Gold and 15,000 Elixir. Archers. Have at least 100 archers. Start at the top with about 20, then the bottom with about the same. Keep reinforcing until you work your way in to the wizards. Another strategy is to use 2 or 3 lightning spells (depending on level) on the wizard towers, and then swarm barbarians and archers. However, this is not very cost effective but is useful if you need to dump spells Arrow Head Send in Barbarians to each of the 4 Archer Towers, and then Archers to take out the Air Defense. Clear the rest with a Balloon. If your Archers aren't high enough level to take down the two central storages (the Archers will go for them first) then the Air Defense before they're killed, use two Wall Breakers (per side) to get into the storages near the center and then drop 15-20 Goblins to get them out of the way. This means your Archers will go straight for the Air Defense. The two Hidden Teslas that pop up from between the storages can be dealt with using two Giants to distract defenses and drop a few groups of Archers to clean up the Hidden Teslas. Lvl 2 Goblins do 3x the damage of lvl 2 Archers, when attacking resources and at lvl 2 the Cannon will 1-shot them both. Loot: 15,000 Gold and 15,000 Elixir. Red Carpet Loot: 15,000 Gold and 15,000 Elixir. Deploy at least 35-45 Barbarians at the top to take out the archer towers and air defense.Put at least 5 giant each by the wizard towers as a meat shield then place a few wizards to take out the wizard towers.Finish up with a ballon Natural Defense Use Wall Breakers on the wall where the Air Defense is located. Then deploy Barbarians to take it out and leave the rest of the job for a Balloon. Alternatively, just deploy Archers in the trees (yes, you can!) to take out the Air Defense, then deploy a single Balloon to mop-up, as above. Loot: 20,000 Gold and 20,000 Elixir. Steel Gauntlet Deploy a few Giants next to the bottom Mortar (you can spawn in there) to take it out. Drop a Giant as a meat shield near the top mortar while a few spread out Archers take it out. As both mortars go down swarm Barbarians and Archers near the Archer Towers and they should be able to overwhelm the remaining defenses. Loot: 20,000 Gold and 20,000 Elixir. Queen's Gambit Deploy a few Barbarians or a Giant to set off the bombs in front. Then use a Giant as a meat shield for the Mortar while Archers take out the Mortar. Once the Mortar goes down swarm the Archer Towers in the front with Barbarians and/or Archers and the remaining defenses will not be able to stop the troops. Loot: 20,000 Gold and 20,000 Elixir. Full Frontal Deploy Giants as a meatshield while Wall Breakers break the junctions at the top of the base. Deploy more Giants through the three openings created by the Wall Breakers, and as the bottom Mortars focus on the Giants deploy Archers in a semicircle around the Mortars to destroy them. After that drop any clean-up troops to speed up the destruction of the base if necessary. Loot: 30,000 Gold and 30,000 Elixir. Chimp in Armor Deploy 10-15 Giants followed up by Wall Breakers on the right side, near the Level 4 Walls. Let them destroy the Air Defense, then deploy a Healer or two. As the Giants work through the base deploy Archers in a spread out fashion to take out the Air Defense on the left. The remaining defenses should not be able to be stopped as the lack of Air Defenses are unable to clear out the Healers. Loot: 30,000 Gold and 30,000 Elixir. Faulty Towers Defense: 3 x Level 8 Cannon, 2 x Level 6 Archer Tower, 1 x Level 5 Mortar, 1 x Level 3 Air Defense, 3 x Level 2 Wizard Tower. Use a Giant-Healer combo from the right side where the Air Defense is located. Drop a Healing Spell whenever necessary. Loot: 30,000 Gold and 30,000 Elixir. Point Man Use a Giant-Healer combo from the top where the Air Defense is located. Loot: 50,000 Gold and 50,000 Elixir. Triple A Drop a few Giants as distractions for the Mortars, then destroy the Mortars with Archers. Swarm the rest of the base with Barbarians and Archers. Loot: 100,000 Gold and 100,000 Elixir. Goblin Picnic Use a Giant-Healer combo from the top-right side of the base. Loot: 100,000 Gold and 100,000 Elixir. Bait 'n Switch Swarm many Balloons near the Air Defenses, then as both Air Defenses go down there won't be anything to stop them. Loot: 100,000 Gold and 100,000 Elixir. Collateral Damage Loot: 150,000 Gold and 150,000 Elixir. Choose Wisely Loot: 150,000 Gold and 150,000 Elixir. Mega Evil Loot: 150,000 Gold and 150,000 Elixir. Crystal Crust Loot: 200,000 Gold and 200,000 Elixir. Cold as Ice Loot: 250,000 Gold and 250,000 Elixir. Jump Around Loot: 300,000 Gold and 300,000 Elixir. Kitchen Sink Loot: 400,000 Gold and 400,000 Elixir. Updated: Works after March 2013 update. NOTE: 5 Hidden Teslas have been added outside the northeast wall (March 2013 update). Rolling Terror Loot: 500,000 Gold and 500,000 Elixir. Updated: Works after March 2013 update, with TH7 troops. New! Post March 2013 update, cheapest troop composition. Megamansion Loot: 600,000 Gold and 600,000 Elixir. After March update: 2 dragons (1 in clan castle) 1 healing spell 27 giants 37 archers 4 WB (only 2 needed) Even cheaper setup with level 5 troops and spells: http://forums.appsgoer.com/showthread.php?3943-Clash-of-Clans-Level-48-Megamansion-(Updated) 5WB (only 2 needed) 2 healing spells (only 1 used in this video) 17 giant 105 archers P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse Loot: 700,000 Gold and 700,000 Elixir. Updated map: With TH7 troops, after March update: Sherbet Towers Drop Archers to get the Elixir Storages at the top left and right, then place several Wall Breakers at the top center, left and middle. Swarm 10 Giants or 2 P.E.K.K.As through each hole. A Barbarian King and several Healing Spells will serve as useful backup to the Giants/P.E.K.K.As. Once the majority of air defenses are gone, drop one or two Dragons to clean up the rest. Loot: 800,000 Gold and 800,000 Elixir. Available Loot Table Category:Strategy Guides Category:Gameplay Category:Raiding Category:Videos